Dulce con Sabor a Placer
by Camy Erza
Summary: Francia, Un viaje, una ruptura, un restaurant y conocer los verdaderos manjares de la vida en un encuentro fortuito… Le Vernet sería para ambos delicia y placer, y el comienzo de una nueva vida.


~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express**~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: Dulce con Sabor a Placer**

** Autor/res: **kmyu

**Link al perfil del Contest: ****http : /www. fanfiction. net /~ lemmonadaexpress**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella **

**Número de Palabras:(5,616)**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Soy nueva en esto del Fanfiction y espero que les guste este pequeño One-shot.**

**un agradecimiento especial a mis betas eli y konny gracias por darle mas picante y sabor a este OS**

— Te amo Bella, pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado para estar juntos— dijo Mike, acariciando la mano de ella por encima de la mesa del famoso restaurante francés cinco estrellas "LE VERNET".

— ¡¿QUÉ?— murmuró Bella asombrada ante la estupidez que escuchaba— me hiciste venir desde Estados Unidos a Francia, en un vuelo que ni siquiera logro recordar cuántas horas tenía, diciéndome que todo era para ayudar a tu familia y tu negocio. Malgastando mi dinero en este maldito viaje— _Y otras cosas— _pensó — ¡Y me sales con ésta idiotez, diciéndome que terminamos! ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda Mike Newton y consigue a alguien que limpie tus pañales, imbécil. Por qué esa no seré yo…

Se levantó molesta golpeando fuertemente la silla contra el suelo de mármol causando que los comensales se voltearan a mirarla. A Bella sin importarle miró fijamente a Mike a los ojos los cuales destellaban lástima hacia ella, mientras los de Bella lanzaban dagas de fuego. Tomó su cartera de mano, dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

— ¡PUDRETE MIKE NEWTON!— dijo antes de irse caminando a la salida. De pronto Mike vio que el cuerpo de Isabella se quedó estático a mitad de camino, se giró y en su rostro había una sonrisa socarrona. Ahora que toda la atención se centraba en ellos, dijo — Mike, querido. Sólo una cosa más— este sin comprender lo que tramaba Isabella, se levantó con miedo a lo que podría decir — Eras pésimo en la cama— dijo esto unos cuantos tonos más alto, para que todos la escucharan, Mike la miró desconcertado y con la boca abierta— _Solo queda el toque final, Bella _— pensó, dándose ánimos— Y el toque final llegó señores.

La señorita perfección de Isabella Swan, quién muy pocas veces se salía de los parámetros que creía correctos. Como la guerrera que era, levantó la mano derecha, Mike, creyendo que sólo le enviaría un saludo a la distancia, agitó su mano. En cambio Isabella, le levantó el dedo de en medio y se fue contorneando sus caderas todo lo que su ceñido vestido le permitía.

Mike quedo sorprendido ante la reacción de Bella nunca la había visto con semejante expresión de fiera. Cuando la vio salir suspiró aliviado y sonrió, sacó su móvil y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, el de su amante Jessica. Esperó hasta que por fin escuchó su voz chillona y sin más dijo — Ya todo acabó, preciosa — ganándose un fuerte grito del otro lado del móvil…

.

.

Desolada y desesperada, Bella caminaba por las iluminadas calles de París detrás del crepúsculo, después de salir de esa desastrosa y repugnante cita— ¿_Porqué todo lo malo me ocurre a mi?—_ pensaba.

— ¿Qué carajos hice mal? primero fue ese niño lindo del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, Félix. Después el idiota de mi profesor de la universidad James, el muy desgraciado nunca me dijo que estaba casado con aquella fiera de Victoria. Y ahora el imbécil de Mike— murmuraba para ella misma mientras caminaba y contaba con sus dedos cada persona que le hizo daño en alguna etapa de su vida.

— ¿Porqué siempre me pasa a mí? Todo lo que quiero sale corriendo de mí. ¡Todo me sale mal!— dijo mientras pateaba fuertemente una piedrecita que se encontraba en la mitad del andén solitario y oscuro por donde caminaba.

La piedra estrelló en ese instante contra una lata de basura, ocasionando un sonido estremecedor. Asustada por ese sonido, caminó más rápido entrando por un callejón oscuro sin darse cuenta por dónde iba. Mientras caminaba, llamó la atención de un hombre que se encontraba escondido detrás de una pared, buscando su siguiente víctima…

Bella, mientras caminaba, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien iba detrás de ella. Decidida y segura que la perseguían, entró en el primer local que vio. Para su sorpresa era un bar sencillo, tranquilo y moderno.

Sus paredes estaban forradas de maderas nobles de un color oscuro y en ellas colgaban los típicos adornos. Fotos en blanco/negro de Londres y París, escudos deportivos y otras particularidades de cada lugar. La iluminación era tenue pero suficiente, cada mesa era sutilmente alumbrada por pequeñas pantallas, que pendían del techo y algunas de las misma mesas. La música era relajante con un volumen moderado para los comensales que hablaban, parecido al Jazz, al Soul o probablemente una mezcla de ambas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

— El buen susto valió la pena— murmuró Bella para sí mientras caminaba hacia la barra; el camarero le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

— ¿Qué deseas?— preguntó el barman. Ella sin pensarlo contestó— un whisky doble sin hielo.

El camarero asintiendo le sirvió su orden, entregándosela en un solo instante. Bella cogió la pequeña copa y dijo— Por lo idiota que fue— brindando con ella misma. Se lo tomó de un solo trago, ocasionando que tosiera al sentir la terrible quemazón en su garganta— Definitivamente no soy buena con los tragos— dijo mientras seguía tosiendo. La siempre recatada locutora radial Isabella Swan nunca se permitía salirse de sus casillas ¡Pero bendita sea que lo disfrutaba! Por lo menos una vez al año se salía de madre y cometía una locura; era su manera de sentirse libre, salvaje y… viva.

Cuando iba por la tercera copa del maravilloso whisky, escuchó una risa al lado derecho de donde se encontraba, se giró molesta de que se rieran en su propia cara y miro al hombre que la veía con una radiante sonrisa y una chispa de burla en sus ojos _—¿De dónde salió este dios?— _Pensó.

— Definitivamente no eres buena con los tragos— citó sus mismas palabras mientras la miraba fijamente y con su hermosa sonrisa— _¿Cuánto tiempo me ha observado?_— pensó

La pobre Bella estaba deslumbrada y aturdida a partes iguales, ante semejante hombre que tenía al frente y dijo sin pensarlo— Hermoso —ocasionando que el adonis soltara un risilla divertida.

— Gracias— le respondió con un brillo pícaro en sus impactantes ojos color esmeralda. Sin más, la pobre Bella se sonrojó hasta la médula y bajó la cabeza apenada. No acostumbrara a adular a la gente.

— Edward— dijo el hombre presentándose, le tendió su mano enguantada por el frío. Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces le tenido también su mano y la estrechó, sintiendo un cálido y extraño cosquilleo que ni la tela de sus guantes pudieron detener aquella sensación placentera.

— Isabella— se presentó— pero me puedes llamar Bella o Isa o…— ¡mierda! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?— murmuró para ella misma, mientras cerraba los ojos y sacuda la cabeza soltando su mano entrelazada con la él. Edward, que no pudo contener la risa que le salió contestó.

— Me gusta Bella— respondió regalándole otra deslúmbrate sonrisa marca de la casa y sin apartarle los ojos de ella dijo— Ethan, un café para la señorita por favor— pidió al camarero.

— ¡Oh! no es necesario— contradijo Bella

— Tranquila, la casa invita.

— ¿Eres dueño de este bar?— preguntó Bella sin ocultar su curiosidad entrecerrando sus grandes ojos marrones.

— Sí, aquí preparamos el mejor café del mundo.

— Es extraño ¿No crees que estás rompiendo la tradición? Por lo general, cuando invitas a alguien que no conozcas, sería a un trago. No a un café— murmuró tratando de burlarse de él.

— Siempre hay una primera vez, para todo— contraatacó él, concierto acento inglés.

— ¿No eres de aquí, cierto?— preguntó Bella.

— No, soy de Londres. Supongo que tú eres americana.

— Supones bien, Edward— contesto ella con una radiante sonrisa.

.

.

Y así comenzó una larga conversación. Donde Edward y Bella se contaron cómodamente, como si fueran viejos amigos, toda su vida. Con una buena taza de café. Él le contó sobre su profesión como chef, y lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres. Le contó que era socio mayoritario del gran restaurant "Le Vernet". Ella, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y le preguntó todo sobre su profesión. Lo escuchaba como niña maravillada al oír un cuento de hadas. Él tampoco dejo atrás su curiosidad, ante aquella preciosidad que estaba delante de él, y le pregunto qué hacía en Francia. Bella sin poder evitarlo le habló de su desastrosa vida amorosa, dándole la repuesta a su pregunta.

Al igual que Bella, Edward era de mala suerte en el amor. Las mujeres que se le acercaban, era mayormente por su dinero y su físico. Causándole un temor y reticencia hacia todas las que se le acercas. Pero con Bella era diferente. Se sentía libre y sin miedo a contarle todo de él. Además, se sorprendió al ver que ella no le preguntaba sobre cuanta riqueza tenía, como las demás. Si no que cambio el tema a su hobby favorito. La cocina, su segundo hogar…

.

Pasó el tiempo y sin darse cuenta, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Edward miró el reloj de pulsera, que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y sorprendido ante la hora dijo— Debes de estar rendida después de semejante a aventura con tu ex.

— Ni lo menciones ¿qué hora es?

— Las tres de la madrugada

— ¿En qué momento pasó el tiempo?— murmuró Bella abriendo los ojos, asombrada.

— No tengo ni la menor idea – él sonrió con ternura, ante lo hermosa que se veía Bella con su expresión.

— ¿Tienes auto?— preguntó Edward.

— No. He viajado en taxi estos pocos días. Voy a llamar uno— contestó mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolso, y este no aparecía— ¿_demonios, dónde está?—_pensó.

Edward tocó su muñeca, enviando descargas eléctricas impidiéndole seguir con su búsqueda. Bella levantó la mirada y se le quedó mirando con expresión confusa. Él le regalo una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

— Déjalo así. Ven, te llevaré a tu hotel— dijo Edward.

— ¡Oh no! No te molestes.

— Para mí no habrá ninguna molestia. No seas cabezota, Belle Femme— dijo Edward, regándole una sonrisa ladeada capaz de hacer caer cuanta braga se le atraviese.

Ella sonrió agradecida y sin más, salieron de aquel bar con dirección al parqueadero, en un cómodo silencio. Llegaron al lugar pero Bella no vio ningún automóvil.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?— preguntó. Edward no contestó, sino que se dirigió a una moto. Y ¡que moto! Una** Harley**-**Davidson **plateada. Bella no sabía mucho de motos, pero era imposible pasar por alto una como esta.

— ¿Y ahora resulta que eres un motociclista rebelde?— dijo Bella con algo de gracia.

— Soy toda una caja de sorpresas— contesto Edward, sonriendo de una manera engreída y pícara— Ven, es una V-Rod Muscle del 2009 y es una joya— dijo, mientras la halaba hacia la moto.

Bella creía que él se sentaría primero y ella detrás de él, pero internamente esto le aterraba, literalmente, pensaba que en cualquier minuto se podría soltar y caer al pavimento de las calles de París, y sinceramente no quería morir en estas circunstancias— _Por lo menos debo follar antes con él. Un momento ¿de dónde salió eso? ¿De verdad yo lo pensé?_— tuvo ese extraño pensamiento que la descolocó. Edward, al ver su preocupación impresa en el rostro, le tendió el casco y dio un paso hacia atrás para que Bella subiera delante— _Que Dios nos ayude_— pensó él. Bella se sentó primero, adelante y luego Edward se montó en la moto, poniéndose el casco y encendiéndola, separó un poco el cuerpo de Bella del suyo y salió disparado a las solitarias calles de París. Bella, por la fuerza del viento que pegaba de lleno en su menudo cuerpo se apegó a Edward, disfrutando de esa conexión. Edward por su parte, hizo más completo el contacto para que ella sintiese su calor, era una cercanía intima que ambos disfrutaron a más no poder. Se sentía cómoda y se dejo llevar por el dulce aroma de él. Por otro lado, Edward se sentía libre. Una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad, que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, lo invadía. La posición en la que se encontraban era erótica, y lo llevó a soñar situaciones con ella, muy poco decorosas. Ellos juntos desnudos, jadeando, sudando y probándose cada uno, la dulzura de sus cuerpos— _Pobre iluso. Solo a ti se te ocurre, mañana no va estar. Tal vez no la volverás a ver— _Con aquel pensamiento, se dio cuenta que eran eso, solo sueños. Bella por su parte sintió la creciente erección de Edward que presionaba ligeramente contra sus nalgas — _¿Eso lo provoco yo?_— pensó ilusionada.

Edward, decidido a prolongar el tiempo con Bella, quiso disfrutar las últimas horas de la noche en su compañía, antes que desapareciera como un espejismo.

— Tengo una idea ¿Quieres venir conmigo?— le preguntó en voz alta para que lo escuchara a través del viento y del casco.

Bella, sacudida por la voz de Edward, el calor de su cuerpo y el deseo puro bailando entre sus cuerpos. Le prestó atención a lo que decía y sin pensarlo dijo —Sí— en voz alta, girándose hacia él para que la escuchara claramente. En ese instante sintió el cosquilleo producido por la respiración agitada de Edward en su mejilla.

Edward sonrió alegre por su contestación, rápidamente cambió de dirección. Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Edward estacionó la moto, y se sacó el casco, Bella lo imitó. Edward dejó libre el volante y sus manos se deslizaron desde las rodillas de Bella, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por sus muslo y finalmente, descansando sus manos en las caderas de ella. Se acomodó mejor para seguir disfrutando del aroma y la presencia de Bella. Era un toque sensual y cargado de su necesidad contenida.

Bella, que durante el viaje estuvo con los ojos cerrados, absorta disfrutando del viaje y ahora del fabuloso toque de Edward, los abrió y se quedó sorprendida ante la estructura antigua que tenía en frente. Era el restaurant "Le Vernet". Miró a Edward con la ceja arqueada y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer a esta hora? ¿Alimentarme?— dijo Bella con algo de diversión y duda.

— No. Quiero darte algo mucho mejor— respondió Edward, mientras que se bajaba de su moto restregando su erección en el muslo de Bella en el camino. Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar un jadeo; realizo la misma acción de él. Edward se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la haló, recibiendo esa deliciosa carga de electricidad y cosquilleo en su palma. Caminaron hacia la entrada del antiguo edificio que se encontraba cerrado, y Edward sacó unas llaves del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones. Abrió el restaurant y le indicó a Bella que siguiera primero. Como todo un caballero, murmuró — Las damas primero— haciendo una pequeña y muy cómica reverencia. Bella un poco tímida, entró seguida por Edward. Él prendió las luces, y Bella pudo apreciar más claramente, la belleza y elegancia de la arquitectura y decoración del lugar. El lugar estaba ambientado con una decoración contemporánea, y la iluminación venia de unas grandes lámparas de cristal que colgaba del techo. El lugar destilaba elegancia y estilo. Ahora pudo apreciar más su belleza — _¿Será por la compañía?_— pensó.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Bella, luego de apreciar con detenimiento todo cuanto los rodeaba.

— Recuerda que yo soy el dueño de esta maravilla.

— Cierto, pero no importa. Este restaurant me trae malos recuerdos y me deja con una sensación amarga en la boca.

— Pues bien. Crearemos nuevos y mejores recuerdos juntos para olvidar los malos. Además, endulzare tu paladar, con las delicias que preparo— Sin más, la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia la cocina. Al abrir las puertas que daban hacia la cocina, Edward reveló algo igual o más impresionante que el resto del restaurant. La concina era grande, iluminada y moderna.

Edward la sentó cerca de él, en un mesón de metal al lado de uno de los tantos hornos que había en la cocina. Bella se quedó callada, mirándolo atentamente— O_jalá que sea real— _pensaba, y suspiró sonoramente. Edward la escuchó, pero decidió no comentar nada. Solo atino a decir— ¿Qué tal un postre? Un mousse de chocolate o un Flan de fresas o… no. Mejor el mousse, me dijiste que te gustaba el chocolate— dijo guiñándole un ojo…

Y así fue como él comenzó a hacer su obra de arte culinaria.

Bella se quedó callada, sentada y sin apartar los ojos de él. Observó como movía sus labios articulando cada palabra sin escucharlo realmente, sólo observándolo embelesada. Como sus músculos de una buena forma se movían mientras batía la viscosa masa. Miraba sus dedos, sus manos, mientras cortaba cada ingrediente de la receta, y los acariciaba a cada uno mientras los escogía….

Sin querer, imagino cómo se sentirían esas manos en su cuerpo. Esos labios en los suyos, en la cara interna de su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja… Se removió inquieta al sentir la humedad que crecía en su sexo.

— _¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa?— _pensó_, _sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sonrojándose ante los pecaminosos pensamientos que tuvo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? estás sonrojada y tienes las manos fría— dijo Edward mientras cogía una de sus manos.

—Todo lo contrario. Está haciendo calor ¿no crees?— dijo Bella, sonrojándose aún más al sentirse descubierta pensando en él. Edward sintió la atmósfera pesada, y para alivianarla un poco, sirvió los postres. Bella no se dio cuenta el momento en que él acerco con el postre.

— ¡Wow! se me hace la boca agua— dijo Bella frotándose las manos, mientras sonreía agradecida ante el manjar que tenia al frente. Servido en una copa grande y con unas fresas como decoración, se encontraba el mousse. Tomó una de las cucharas que él traía, saco una pequeña porción del postre y se la llevó a la boca.

— ¡EDWARD! Esto es lo más delicioso y placentero que he probado— murmuró Bella, mientras gemía ante el sabor que quedó en su paladar. Edward no puedo evitar que la imagen de ella gimiendo lo pusiera duro.

—Toma— dijo Bella, mientras le daba de comer de su misma cuchara en un gesto inocente pero erótico— Prueba la maravilla que haz creado— Él aceptó el bocado que ella le ofrecía, mirándola fijamente con sus pupilas negras por el deseo. Abrió su boca y se dejo alimentar por ella. Bella no pudo aguantar la tentación de pasar su lengua en sus labios, imaginando que era los de él y después morderse el labio inferior. Edward al ver ese gesto tentativo, gruño y se removió inquieto al ver a su amigo crecer. Tomó la otra cuchara y repitió la acción de ella…

Poco a poco se iban acercando inconscientemente, se iban dando bocados hasta que el postre se acabó. Bella vio una pequeña mancha de chocolate, en las comisuras del labio de él y sin más, sintiéndose intrépida y desinhibida, sujetó la barbilla de Edward, se acercó rápidamente hasta lamerlo con su lengua, pasando por su labio inferior hasta quitar toda la mancha y alejarse de él. Edward se la quedé mirando fijamente con sus ojos destilando deseo. Se lanzó a ella, desesperado y sin mucha delicadeza empezó a besarla, a rozar los carnosos labios de Bella con su lengua, sujetó y levantó con firmeza la mandíbula de ella con su mano izquierda y Bella abrió descaradamente su boca profundizando el beso inmediatamente. La acercó un poco más a él, la necesitaba cerca para saber que era real, que esa sensación de electricidad en el ambiente era verdadera. Cuando vio que Bella no escaparía, deslizó delicadamente la mano que sostenía la mandíbula de Bella la cara externa de su cuello, haciendo que la piel de Bella se erizara ante su toque. Bella sin saber que hacer con sus manos, decidió tocar el maravilloso pelo cobrizo de este ser sin igual.

Edward con su otra mano sujetó una de las nalgas de Bella, ella abrió sus piernas para dejarlas ancladas a las caderas de él, necesitaba sentirlo por todas partes. Edward la posicionó en la mesa. Bella gimió audiblemente, sin importarle que él la escuchara, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse deseada por alguien; aunque fuera una ilusión que solo duraría unas cuantas horas, tiró más fuertemente el cabello de él, necesitaban aire. Se separaron, pero seguían con sus frentes unidas, y tocándose, acariciándose, rozándose… reconociéndose.

— No sabes cuánto te deseo— le dijo Edward con tintes de deseo en su voz, mientras sus ojos destilaban lujuria. La volvió a besar con un jugoso y mordelón beso, que Bella respondió al instante.

—Te dije que estaba haciendo calor, Chef— jadeó Bella, bajando juguetonamente sus manos por el torso firme y bien definido de él, mientras Edward le besaba el cuello, dejando besos húmedos en el trayecto.

—_Definitivamente los sueños se hacen realidad— _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo_._

—Te deseo desde que te vi, en el primer segundo que entraste al bar— murmuró Edward mientras le quitaba su cárdigan y deslizaba los tirantes de su vestido, bajándolos por sus hombros y descubriendo el encaje de su sujetador negro, besando la piel que encontraba a su paso en el recorrido. Bella no dejaba de jadear, gemir y removerse inquieta por las placenteras sensaciones que este hombre le daba; mientras su sexo se dilataba y humedecía_ — Lo quiero dentro de mi ahora— _ pensó ella, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, removiendo desesperada los botones de la camisa de Edward hasta quitársela completamente, quedándose maravillada por su torso definido y ese caminito de vello que continuaba más allá de la V que se perdía dentro de sus vaqueros. Todo fue tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de cómo ambos quedaron en ropa interior, ambos quedando deslumbrados por el cuerpo del otro. Besaban, lamían y chupaban cada parte de piel expuesta como un nuevo descubrimiento. Edward se quedó mirando el sujetador de la chica — Eres realmente hermosa— susurró contra los labios de Bella, hablándole tan cerca que nublaba sus sentidos, y sin más, le quitó el sostén y comenzó a succionar sus pezones, hasta convertirlos en pequeñas piedras, que parecían las fresas mas deliciosas del mundo y apuntaban orgullosos en su dirección, como invitándolo a seguir. Mientras succionaba, lamía y rodeaba con su lengua el pezón, atendía con su mano al otro seno masajeándolo, pellizcándolo y haciendo rodar el pezón hasta tenerlo completamente duro.

La miró fijamente y ahí cayó en cuenta que tenía que parar, no podía, no ahora aunque la deseara. Se separó bruscamente de Bella, quién estaba sentada encima de la mesa, con el cabello enredado, los ojos desorbitados por el deseo, en ropa interior y con las piernas abiertas y su sexo húmedo, invitándolo a devorar todo a su paso, tratando de pasar por alto lo que vio, dijo — No podemos Bella— _No aquí, no conmigo. Te mereces algo mejor Bella_— pensó Edward. Una muy perceptible arruga se formó entre las cejas de Bella. Ella fue sacada de su burbuja de placer por las palabras de Edward. Cuando el entendimiento se reflejó en sus ojos, Edward sintió pánico — Lo he jodido, siempre la jodo— se regañó este por lo bajo.

Bella se incorporó rápidamente, Edward pensó que iba a recoger sus ropas y salir corriendo lejos de él, pero una vez más no hizo lo que él esperaba. Ella, con un andar lento, decidido y con un aire felino pocas veces visto en su cuerpo; acortó la distancia que Edward había puesto entre ellos— Oh. Sí que la haz jodido, idiota— dijo seriamente Bella, pero levantando la comisura de sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Ella, con su metro sesenta y sus cincuenta kilos quedó parada frente al metro ochenta y siete y ochenta kilos de Edward; levantando sus manos y utilizando toda la fuerza que pudo, lo empujó hasta hacerlo golpearse contra el mesón donde antes había hecho ese exquisito mousse.

— _Aquí es donde te quería_— pensó Bella. Con los ojos fijos en el otro, Bella lo abrazó, se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso mordelón en su cuello, se separó de él, acunó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y murmuró sin apartar su mirada chocolate en esa selva verde de la él— Sólo por hoy, Edward. Sabes que lo necesitas tanto como yo. Sólo por esta vez, no me dejes, no ahora— Edward al ver la necesidad y sinceridad de ella la volvió a besar pero esta vez con besos tiernos que recorrían todo su rostro, besó sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejillas, se acerco a su oreja y le murmuró un "Gracias" antes de besarla furiosamente.

—Aquí es donde te quería, Chef. Ahora viene lo bueno. Vas a saber lo que es capaz de hacer una locutora radial con sus cuerdas vocales— dijo Bella mirándolo en forma desafiante. Quitó las manos del abdomen de Edward, se inclinó hasta que sus pechos chocaron contra la increíblemente dura erección de él. Edward gimió audiblemente, pero no pudo moverse— ¿No crees que estás muy vestido, Chef?— dijo acariciando la polla de Edward, pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión de su falo. Ancló su dedo índice en el elástico de los bóxers de Edward y sintiéndose juguetona lo dejó ir…

Edward saltó como si de un resorte se tratara ante las palabras y la acción de Bella, ella le dio espacio para que se quitara los bóxers, y la erección de Edward apareció ante sus ojos, alzada orgullosamente. Edward aprovechó que Bella estaba mirando fijamente su falo y comenzó a acariciar sus senos. Bella al reaccionar se apartó un paso, Edward la miró confundido — ¿qué pretendes Bella? — Espera y verás— dijo Bella arrodillándose frente a esa obra maestra… Tomó con mayor fuerza la polla de Edward y comenzó a bombearlo entre sus manos. Primero suave, pero luego aumentando paulatinamente la presión y rapidez que ejercía. Edward gemía y jadeaba en busca de aire por las sensaciones de anticipación. Hasta que Bella se detuvo… Sintió que algo hizo click y luego algo helado sobre su erección, jadeó más audiblemente aún mientras abría los ojos de golpe, viendo como Bella vertía salsa de chocolate en su polla...

— Tengo mucha hambre, Chef. No me han alimentado bien estos últimos años. Sólo frutas y verduras… pero yo necesito golosinas y quiero chupar un helado de cocholate— susurró como una niña mimada. Edward quería carcajearse, pero la falta de aire ante la imagen tan sensual y tímida de Bella lo detuvo. Solo… quería más, lo quería todo al igual que Bella— ¿Me darás tu graaannn helado de chocolate, Chef?— Edward solo asintió con la cabeza, se le había escapado su voz.

Bella pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de la polla de Edward, disfrutando de su textura y el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el líquido pre seminal. Con dedicación acabó con todo rastro de chocolate en la polla de Edward, pero Bella seguía hambrienta, necesitaba más. Echó mas salsa en la polla de Edward y se lo engulló hasta el fondo de su garganta, con su nariz rezando en vello púbico de Edward, quién en ese momento reaccionó, gruñó mientras tomaba del cabello a Bella e imponía su ritmo de idas y venidas. Embistiendo la boca de Bella, quién por su parte no se quedaba atrás, deslizó su mano por entre su braguita y comenzó a trabajar en su clítoris, rodeándolo, frotándolo y pellizcándolo; moviendo sus caderas para conseguir mayor fricción. De un momento a otro, Edward se quedó paralizado nuevamente, lo que Bella le dijo antes vino a su mente…

¡Bella parecía estar cantando una canción mientras tenía la polla de Edward en su garganta! Y eso puso a Edward a mil. No quería correrse en la boca de Bella la primera vez que estuvieran juntos. Espera, espera, espera un momento— _¿La primera vez? ¿Esperas más?_— pensó para sí Edward mientras se retiraba bruscamente de la boca de Bella. Ella hizo un mohín de lo más tierno — ¿Te vas y me dejas así?— Bella se recostó sensualmente en el piso de la gran cocina, este era blanco y contrastaba con su piel cremosa y las braguitas negras, que poco a poco ella iba deslizando hasta sacarlas y lanzárselas a Edward en la cara — Toda húmeda y excitada por ti— dijo en un gemido mientras con dos dedos abría sus labios y le enseñaba su conchita mojada a Edward y deslizaba el dedo índice por toda la extensión de su raja, sacando un poco de su placer y apuntando hacia Edward— ¿Quieres probar lo que mi cuerpo ha preparado para ti, Chef? Se que te encantará.

Él acortó la distancia entre ambos con dos grandes zancadas y la abrazó, la levantó en vilo haciendo que Bella chillara y se removiera a causa de la risa. Edward la acostó en el mesón y tiró todo lo que había sobre él, mientras ambos sentían cosas romperse— ¡Ups!— dijeron al unísono, acompañado por sus carcajadas.

— Tú no eres la única niña mimada aquí Bells. Yo también tengo apetito— dijo Edward bajando poco a poco hasta estar frente al sexo de Bella. Con movimientos ágiles y expertos Edward abrió los labios vaginales de Bella, acercó su lengua a su clítoris y la deslizó hasta su entrada, se separó y de un solo movimiento empujó su lengua lo más profundo que pudo hasta entrar en su cavidad. Bella se irguió con una O dibujada en sus labios y luego volvió a su posición inicial, serpenteando su torso mientras Edward llevó su otra mano a la vagina de ella, para penetrar su cavidad con tres dedos.

— Ahhhh… ¡Oh Por Dios, Edward! ¡Te necesito!— gritó entre jadeos Bella.

— Tu conchita esta tan húmeda y lista para recibirme— dijo Edward, abriendo sus dedos en el interior de Bella, haciendo que esta perdiera la respiración.

— Edward… otra vez… por favor— rogó Bella y Edward repitió la acción.

— Bella… me matas.

— Entonces ¡¿Qué mierda esperas para follarme Edward?— reprochó una jadeante Bella, tirando de los cabellos a Edward para que se incorporara y la besara.

Bella fue consiente de su sabor en la boca de Edward, mientras este hacía los movimientos de copulación, rozando sus sexos y sus excitaciones. Edward se acomodó y sin quitar sus ojos de Bella se ajustó en su entrada, le dio una sonrisa marca de la casa y mientras esta reía, la penetró hasta el fondo; haciendo que Bella se quedara paralizada, enterrando sus uñas en los muslos de Edward, con los ojos abiertos como platos y que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos.

Los siguientes embistes fueron para que sus caderas se encontraran y se reconocieran en el constante e incesante vaivén, ir a su encuentro como imanes. Sus jadeos y gemidos se unían, creando un sonido erótico en los oídos del otro. Ambos estaban listos para lo que venía, lo supieron cuando vieron los ojos del otro. Bella, en una invitación silenciosa, tomó las manos de Edward entre las suyas y las puso encima de su cabeza; juntó los talones de sus pies y apretó las caderas de Edward con sus muslos. Edward aceptando la invitación, se inclinó más cerca de ella, succionó su labio inferior, y lo mordió mientras intensificaba sus embistes.

— Agárrate fuerte, Bells— gruñó Edward.

— Yo te sostengo Edward. Tu solo… haz lo que tienes que hacer— susurró Bella, esperando lo que venía…

Y así fue como Edward la embistió y embistió, una y mil veces, abriéndose camino entre las carnes del coño de Bella, dilatándola más aún si era posible, centímetro a centímetro. Sus jugos mezclados y el sonido de sus carnes al encontrarse, acompañado por la electricidad reinante en esa cocina hizo que poco a poco sus orgasmos se formaran.

— Apriétame— jadeo— ordéñame—gruñido— exprímeme— gemido— estrújame. Hazme lo que quieras, pero no me sueltes— susurró esto último Edward.

— No te suelto si tu no lo haces. Vente conmigo Edward, yo te sostengo y tú me sostienes…

Esto puso a Edward a mil… Esas simples palabras cursis para algunos, estaban llenos de significado para él… Su corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a latir al mismo ritmo que su polla entraba y salía del coño de Bella, era todo tan intenso que se fueron deslizando a través del mesón. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y aproximándose al orgasmo.

— Oh. Más fuerte… más… más profundo— suplicó Bella mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Edward por el cuello.

— Ya casi… me vengo, me vengo… vente conmi…— Edward no terminó la frase, llegando por fin al cielo del orgasmo más intenso que ambos hayan experimentado jamás. Llevándolos a un mundo donde solo eran los dos, un mundo donde nadie los traicionaba ni los utilizaba. Un mundo donde eran solo ellos dos que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, en sudor y placer… entre delicias y manjares.

Temblando todavía por los residuos del orgasmo Bella soltó un poco el asfixiante abrazo y besó el hombro de él, murmurando— Me equivoqué— Edward mal interpretó la frase de ella y se movió para salir de ella, Bella al ver su propósito lo apretó con sus piernas en su cintura y terminó de decir— Este es el manjar más delicioso y placentero que he probado en mi vida— llevó sus manos a donde sus cuerpos estaban encajados; cogió un poco de los jugos de ambos y con la otra mano busco a tientas la copa del postre, repitió la misma acción, pero esta vez mezclando la crema y sus jugos, acercó sus dos dedos untados a los labios de Edward que estaba sonriendo, los rozó, para después lamerlos y devorarlos con su boca.

— Mmm— gimió sonoramente y sintió como Edward se ponía duro dentro de ella

— Esto no ha sido nada más que un aperitivo. Ahora viene la mejor parte… el plato fuerte— dijo Edward, y la volvió a besar desenfrenadamente. Creando juntos un nuevo _"Dulce con sabor a placer"._

¿Fin?


End file.
